


Ring My Bell

by inquisitivemind



Series: Scenes from Central City High (Зарисовки из будней старшей школы Централ-сити) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Барри есть только одно оправдание тому, что он сам согласился на такие сложности.</p><p>— Он этого стоит, Айрис, — говорит он как можно тише. Он не может себе позволить попасться на разговорах в классе. Директор Сингх и так уже отправил его на обеденную отработку за бесконечные опоздания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ring My Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519695) by [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil). 



Серьезно, учиться в старшей школе сложно и без драмы, неизбежно связанной с тайным романом и добавляющей еще больше волнений.

Барри знает об этом как никто другой.

— Я знаю, _знаю_ , — говорит он сестре, когда та пристает к нему, наверное, уже в _тысячный_ раз. — Лен не большой романтик, но…

— Я хотела сказать, что ваши отношения не такие уж и тайные, — отвечает Айрис, так и не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

У Барри краснеют щеки. Речь мистера Гровеснора, их слегка глуповатого учителя обществознания, неожиданно кажется крайне интересной.

— Барри…

У Барри есть только одно оправдание тому, что он _сам_ согласился на такие сложности. Не то чтобы он ищет приключений – ему хватает друзей, приемного отца-копа и… того, что случилось в прошлом.

— Он этого стоит, Айрис, — говорит он как можно тише. Он не может себе позволить попасться на разговорах в классе. Директор Сингх и так уже отправил его на обеденную отработку за бесконечные опоздания.

— Ох, Барри… — Айрис вздыхает.

До конца урока Барри не смотрит в ее сторону. Он знает, что она желает ему только _добра_ … Но по этому поводу их мнения расходятся, и Барри не видит смысла пытаться достичь согласия.

Лену все равно дела нет до семьи Барри.

Когда звенит звонок, у Барри ком стоит в горле, но под кожей бьется предвкушение. После пятого урока обед — это значит, что в следующие пятнадцать минут, после которых ему надо быть на отработке, Барри может увидеться со своим не-настолько-тайным парнем, и за каждым его движением не будет наблюдать целая школа.

Если он сможет быстро добежать до трибун через кампус…

К счастью, Барри входит в сборную по легкой атлетике.

 

Главное, что Барри пытается дать понять сестре – это что он не _винит_ ее за то, что она постоянно пытается отговорить его встречаться с Леонардом.

Леонард не тот парень, которому с радостью позволили бы наложить руки на приемного брата.

Но дело не в _Леонарде_ , сказал бы Барри — он бы это прокричал в микрофон школьного радио, если бы ему дали — вот только пока никто ему не верит, когда он рассказывает, каким Леонард может быть отличным парнем. Или… Каким отличным парнем Лен бывает _с Барри_. Кейтлин думает, что Барри просто «развлекается» с Леном, потому что тот красавчик. Циско ничего не говорит, но Барри уверен, что он думает, что Барри слишком _боится_ Лена, чтобы отказать ему – и это кажется Барри очень печальным.

Айрис и Эдди ведут себя так, будто Лен дьявол во плоти, и если они отведут глаза от Барри хоть на секунду, то Леонард его соблазнит, развратит и бросит, когда наиграется.

— Хмм. Вот это, первое, звучит неплохо, — говорит Лен в шею Барри, прикусывая кожу. Они под трибунами, и Барри должен быть на отработке.

Барри бы стукнул его по плечу и попросил побыть серьезным хотя бы минуту… Но рука Лена в джинсах Барри вытворяет кое-что, _здорово_ лишающее его возможности поддерживать разговор.

— И ты знаешь, как я люблю, когда ты делаешь что-нибудь развратное, — признает Лен на ухо Барри и обводит ушную раковину языком, выворачивая запястье, и Барри громко стонет, еще крепче вжимаясь в него.

Любой, кто пройдет мимо трибун, может их услышать. Любой прохожий, достаточно глупый, чтобы свернуть в их сторону, может _увидеть_ Барри, стоящего между ног Лена, цепляющегося за плечи Лена, пока тот доводит его до безумия рукой и ртом. (Но, конечно, таких идиотов нет. Все знают, что трибуны во время обеда принадлежат Леонарду и его друзьям, и стоило Барри появиться, как Мик удалился с ухмылкой, говорившей, что никто из их приятелей-хоккеистов сегодня Лена не потревожит).

Барри отстраняется и заглядывает Леонарду в глаза.

— А последнее? — Спрашивает он, надеясь, что его сорванное дыхание скроет то, насколько важен для него ответ, и оградит от дразнящих комментариев Леонарда. Он прижимается губами к его рту, чтобы Лен не успел ему сказать, что его попытка провалилась.

— О, малыш, Тоун ждет не дождется, чтобы ты от меня так легко избавился, — Лен почти рычит в поцелуй, отпуская стиснутую в кулаке рубашку Барри. Он хватает Барри за руку и направляет ее к своим джинсам.

Барри не может не улыбнуться такой неприкрытой ревности. Лену невозможно объяснить, что Эдди и Барри просто друзья — что Эдди натурал и _встречается с его сестрой_. Барри пытался. Лен _говорит_ , что не ревнует, но Барри кажется, что, если бы не он, Эдди бы Лену не нравился куда меньше, несмотря даже на то, что футбольная и хоккейная команды печально известны своей взаимной ненавистью, поддерживающейся чисто из принципа.

Вместо того чтобы попытаться заставить Леонарда передумать — снова, — Барри концентрирует внимание на более важной части того, что Лен только что сказал.

— Я не хочу от тебя избавляться, — признается Барри, сердце бьется у него в горле, и не только из-за того, что их могут увидеть.

Лен останавливается и отклоняется — так, что Барри видит, как его улыбка касается глаз.

Он очень, просто _до одури_ красив, когда так улыбается, может быть, потому, что делает это очень редко.

У Барри немного кружится голова, потому что он знает – это из-за него.

— Как это мило, Бегун, — говорит Лен, используя кличку, которую сам придумал Барри, когда тот попал в сборную. Улыбка в его глазах превращается в шальной блеск, и он уточняет: — Ты же мне такие прелести говоришь не для того, чтобы я тебе отсосал, а? Потому что я и так собирался.

Барри нравится все, что Лен хочет сделать. Одни его желания уже с лихвой воздают ему за все сложности, которые неизбежно приходят с решениями вроде пропуска отработки ради секса под трибунами.

Но счастливое мурчание, которое Барри слышит, снова целуя Лена — вот это, думает он, важнее всего.


End file.
